April Angelle
Description April Angelle is one of the six main characters in the game, 60 Parsecs! So far, she is the newest crewmember to be added. She officially appeared as a playable character after the "Mission: April One" free DLC update on December 18th, 2018. During the scavenging part of the game, she has four slots for supplies. When another character is scavenging, she will take up two slots and is seen trying to pull her glove out of a machine. Appearance April has curly pecan-colored hair, bronze brown skin, dark red lipstick, and is always seen wearing a blue baseball cap. Her Astrocitizen uniform is a dull blue with a turquoise collar and yellow bendy joints. Her gloves are shown to be a faded tan while her boots are colored white. As time passes, her hair will grow longer and tied back like Maegan Mann's. Her age has to be anywhere above 16, because she mentions how she got a screwdriver as a present from her father for her 16th birthday. Background A young mechanic who spent most of her life working in her family garage in New Orleans with her father and older brothers. Sick of only servicing bicycles, she got into a fight with her family and joined the Astrocitizen Program to tinker her way into space. Stats Agility: 2 (Flexible) Intelligence: 1 (Average) Strength: 2 (Fit) '''Boost: '''Handywoman her crew a crafting bonus and the shuttle always begins with Expedition and Crafting on Level 2 '''Captain's Goal: '''Repair or upgrade 10 items. Trivia * April is the only DLC character to appear in the game. It is unknown if any more will be added in any future updates. * When April dies, she is represented by the remains of her hat and gloves. * A friendship event with April reveals that she has "always enjoyed watching the stars, even though her Papa said it was a waste of time and her brothers laughed at her". * Another friendship event with April reveals that she carries her favorite screwdriver with her, which her Papa gave her as a gift for her 16th birthday. Gallery April Angelle.PNG|April Angelle. April_and_a_machine.jpg|April as seen on the space station. Well-fed April Angelle.PNG|Well-fed April Angelle. April Starving.png|Starving April Angelle. Alert and vigorous April Angelle.PNG|Alert and vigorous April Angelle. well-fed, alert, and vigorous april angelle.PNG|Well-fed, alert, and vigorous April Angelle. dead april angelle.PNG|Dead April Angelle. april angelle but with fully grown out hair.PNG|April Angelle with her hair fully grown out. Alert, vigorous, and hurt April Angelle.PNG|Alert, vigorous, and hurt April Angelle. hurt april angelle.PNG|Hurt April Angelle. hurt and starving april angelle.PNG|Hurt and starving April Angelle. Loyal april angelle.png|Loyal April Angelle. April Insubordinate.png|Insubordinate April Angelle. insane april angelle.jpg|Insane April Angelle. insane and well-fed april angelle.jpg|Insane and well-fed April Angelle. starving and insane april.png|Starving and insane April Angelle. sick and insane april angelle.PNG|Sick and insane April Angelle. starving and weak april angelle.jpg|Weak and starving April Angelle. starving, weak, and insubordinate april angelle.jpg|Starving, weak, and insubordinate April Angelle. well-fed and insubordinate april.PNG|Well-fed and insubordinate April Angelle. sick april angelle.PNG|Sick April Angelle. sick, starving, hurt, and weak april angelle.jpg|Sick, starving, hurt, and weak April Angelle. sick, hurt, and weak april.PNG|Sick, hurt, and weak April Angelle. hurt and weak april angelle.PNG|Hurt and weak April Angelle. hurt, weak, and starving april.PNG|Hurt, weak, and starving April Angelle. Well Fed, Weak, Hurt April.png|Hurt, weak and well-fed April Angelle. well-fed and fulfilled april.PNG|Well-fed and fulfilled April Angelle. alert, vigorous, and fulfilled april.PNG|Alert, vigorous, and fulfilled April Angelle. well-fed, alert, vigorous, and fulfilled april.PNG|Well-fed, alert, vigorous, and fulfilled April Angelle. starving and fulfilled april.PNG|Starving and fulfilled April Angelle. Alert, vigorous, starving, and fulfilled April Angelle.PNG|Alert, vigorous, starving, and fulfilled April Angelle. unknown-3-3.png|Hurt, weak, and insane April. insubordinate, weak, and well-fed april.PNG|Insubordinate, weak, and well-fed April Angelle. Alert, vigorous, starving, and insubordinate april.PNG|Alert, vigorous, insubordinate, and starving April Angelle. Starving and insubordinate april.PNG|Starving and insubordinate April Angelle. alien traitor april.PNG|Alien traitor April Angelle. android traitor april.PNG|Android traitor April Angelle. communist traitor april.PNG|Communist traitor April Angelle. april angelle fulfilled captain ending.jpg|April's special captain ending. april angelle ending.jpg|April's friendship survival ending. April casual endcard.png|April's neutral-friendship survival ending. 646270_screenshots_20190109163050_1.png|April's ending slide if you have her as your soulmate. 2018-12-21 16.46.38.png|The hat and gloves April is represented by when she dies. april angelle mootopia ending.PNG|April in Mootopia's planet revival ending. april evil robot dog ending.jpg|April as a bandit in the evil dog ending. april ship repair ending.PNG|April in the inmates' ship repair ending. april robotofu ending.PNG|April in the ending where you successfully get rid of Sheila's feelings for Dumbo or make Dumbo fall in love with Sheila. april cold war ending.PNG|April in Phobonos's cold war ending. april good robot dog ending.PNG|April in the good robot dog ending. April Phonobos Haven.png|April in Phonobos' Haven ending. sad april but a bigger size.PNG|April in the ending where you use the lighter to fix Sheila but you don't tell the truth to Dumbo. Space Pursuit.png|April in the "Space Pursuit" mission coverart. april special mission ending.jpg|April's special mission ending. 1f2109c71dbf20392be785b1c4995663dbb871f0-1.jpg|April Angelle and the rest of the crew featured in the Mission: April One announcement. Baby Mission Complete.png|April, Maegan, and Emmet featured in Baby's special mission ending. Maegan Mission Complete.png|April, Emmet, and Baby featured in Maegan's special mission ending. DukdgSCX4AAbWEI.jpeg|April reaching for a soup can in her appearance teaser. Category:Characters Category:60 Parsecs! Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Characters in 60 Parsecs! Category:Astrocitizen Category:60 Parsecs! Category:Female Characters Category:60 Parsecs! Female Characters